onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Black Leg Sanji/Chapter 618 Prediction
And Oda-sama, you are in my prayers Chapter 618: Fall of a Kingdom PG 1 *Sanji:*looks up at the princess* *Shirahoshi:*looks at him*Hello *Chopper/Luffy:?! *Sanji:*smiles at her and looks completely normal*hello princess-san. My name is Sanji. *Luffy/Chopper:HUH?! HE DIDNT FREAK OUT?! PG 2 *Chopper:Sanji, how the hell are you ok? Are you not attracted to her or something? *Sanji:of course I am you idiot. *Chopper:*takes out notepad*Sanji seems to not subcumb to drastic nosebleeds around the princess. must take further analysis. *Sanji:WILL YOU STOP THAT! *Shirahoshi:*giggles*your friends are funny Luffy-sama. PG 3 *Merman:ok Strawhat, you can take the mermaids if you want, but you'll never kidnapp the princess!! *Luffy:kidnap? im not doing that dummy!!! *Fishwoman:stop lying!! you are the cause for the huge hostage situation at the palace. *Luffy:hostage?? *Sanji:*sees something heading for the princess's head*what the hell? *Vander Decken:*jumps and lets the corral keep going* PG 4 *Shirahoshi:*gasps as she sees it* *Sanji:*jumps up and kicks it into pieces* *Sanji:*lands*are you okay princess? *Shirahoshi:yes, thank you Sanji-san. *Vander Decken:*walks on the scene*that was pretty impressive. I think. *Crew:hm? PG 5 *Vander Decken:*does victory sign*Bahohohoho!!! Thanks for keeping my beautiful wife company for me Strawhat Luffy. I think. Now step aside before I kill you!! *Luffy:*looks confused*who's the Weird Shoulders guy? *Shirahoshi:*frieghtened*thats Vander Decken Luffy-sama. *Luffy:*pissed*thats the guy who keeps throwing things. I thought he'd look cooler. PG 6 *Chopper:I think i should look at his bone work. Those shoulders just dont seem normal. *Sanji:perhaps he shruged about something too hard and now he's stuck. I could always kick them down to normal. *Vander Decken:SHUT YOUR MOUTHS BASTERDS!!!! MY SHOULDERS ARE PERFECTLY NORMAL!!! PG 7 *???:*is blown through 2 buildings and lands in the middle of the 2 groups* *Vander Decken:Bahohohoho!!! wow I didnt think you would be so badly beaten. *Fukaboshi:*tries to carry himself up* *Vander Decken:Prince Fukaboshi *Shirahoshi:brother!!! PG 8 *Fukaboshi:Shirahoshi? Why are you out of the palace. *Luffy:she told me she wanted to go to the Sea Forest,so I took her. *Fukaboshi:ah so it was you Strawhat? That answers alot of questions I had. *Chopper:let me treat your wounds your highness!! They seem horrible. *Fukaboshi:*senses something*too late, they're here. PG 9 *full page* *Zeo:*appears on Decken's right*so this is where you landed. Guess I hit you too hard. *Daruma:*appears on Decken's left*I told you not to hit him too hard!!! I cant gnash him up if he is a mile away from me!!! PG 10 *Zeo:sorry about that. besides it brought us to the princess. *Shirahoshi:*winces* *Zeo:wouldnt you rather gnash on her instead anyway. *Daruma:hell yeah I would. KYah Kyah!! *Sanji/Luffy/Chopper:*glare at them* PG 11 *Fukaboshi:*lays next to Shirahoshi*Strawhat Pirates, I dont care about what charges there are against you right now. Just please help this island by defeating these invaders and protecting the princess. Please disregard the difference between our species. *Luffy:*silent* *Inhabitants:*silent* *Luffy:*serious face*thats a stupid thing to ask from us. *Fukaboshi/Shirahoshi:?! PG 12 *full page* *Sanji:*lights cig* *Chopper:*takes out a rumble ball* *Luffy:*hits his fist together*WE WERE GONNA DO THAT ANYWAY!! PG 13 *Fukaboshi/Shirahoshi:*smile* Near the out skirts of the palace *Neptune:*rides on his whale and lands on the ground* *Usopp:*jumps off the whale while carrying Brook on his shoulders*Thanks king. *Neptune:your quite welcome. But do you think Zori will be alright? *Usopp:*looks alittle irritated* its Zoro and I hope so. *???:*towers over Usopp from behind*MUUII!!! *Usopp:?! PG 14 *Brook:*awakens*ah yes, I feel fully resto-OH MY GOD!!!! *???:*raises his spear and plunges it down* *Manboshi:*tackles the attacker* *Ikaros:*falls to the ground and gets himself back up* *Neptune:Manboshi!!! *Manboshi:*pants*fa-father. thank gooood your alliiive. PG 15 *Ikaros:*stands*damn you!!! Muii!!! I thought you were dead. no matter. I'll just kill you again. *Manboshi:*pants*brrrring it oooon. *Neptune:no my son. you are a martial artist. This warrior is skilled in bladed combat. *Neptune:Can you fight him instead Usoup? *Usopp:ITS USOPP AND NO!!! IM A SNIPER!! *Brook:I'll go. PG 16 *Brook:*walks to Ikaros*like you said, we need a bladed combatant. *Usopp:wait Brook Im sure you got strong in the past 2 years, but that guy seems kinda....big. *Brook:*unsheathes blade and looks demonic*Its fine Usopp-san. I've perfected my music and swordsmanship to a degree that I truelly deserve what I was called when I was first sent flying. Satan-sama!! PG 17 *Brook:*vanishes and reapears to stab at Ikaros's chest*Satan Stab *Ikaros:*blocks the blow with all his spears and is cut once on each arm* *Ikaros:*pushes Brook off and grins*Muii!! You might be some fun. You bone basterd. *Brook:*lands on the ground and grins*the feeling's mutual, Squid-san. Yohohoho!! *Brook/Ikaros:*charge at full force* PG 18 Atlantis Avenue *Robin:*looks at the poneglyph*My this one seems older than the one in skypia. *Robin:*hears and explosion nearby*what was that? *Hyouzo:hurry up you guys. Jones want every ounce of history from the old days gone. *Fishman:but I dont think we should destroy history like this. *Hyouzo:*glares and cuts him down* *Fishman:*dies* PG 19 *Hyouzo:*drinks*I dont care what you think. And i hate everything about history. Owheee. I just know that I'll cut down anyone and anything that interferes with my pay. *hic* *Robin:*looks down at him*Hey!! *Hyouzo:*looks up at her*the hell do you want. *Robin:to stop you from destroying the history of this island. PG 20 *Hyouzo:*grabs on his sword*so you're here to interfere with my pay? *Robin:*takes out pistols and aims them at him*looks like it *Robin/Hyouzo:*glare* back at the palace *Zoro:*blocks Jones's trident* *Hodi Jones:Jahahaha!!! give it up human filth!! *Zoro:*pushes him back and and places both swords behind him*2 sword style: *Hodi Jones:?! PG 21 *Zoro:*criss cross slashes towards him*Beheading Bat Slash *Hodi Jones:*is hit by the slash that looks like a bat and is sent flying out of the palace* *Zoro: *swims after him*2 sword style: *Hodi Jones:*stops himself* *Zoro:*slashes down*King Crab Toru *Hodi Jones:*blocks with his trident* *bubble that held the royal palace pops and water rains down* END Category:Blog posts